Rain & Shine
by Sellybelly411
Summary: One is sparkling as bright as the sun, the other is dark and gloomy. Just like Rain and Shine. But can these to opposites survive another magical incident? -Sequel to Sunflowers and Roses-
1. Future Course

Future Course

I smoothed the edges down on my pink dress as I stood outside the school entrance halls. It was our first day back in our own bodies, and I was grateful for that.

But now, some more strange events were happening to us, starting with our looks. Jade's hair had changed in color and size, while my eyes had turned a luminescent yellow and looked more cat-like.

I was too scared to go out with my eyes looking the way they were so Jade was kind enough to go grab some brown colored contact lenses.

I made my way to my own locker, placing my bike helmet inside. Everything else I just carried in my backpack.

I slammed it shut and hitched up my backpack, making my way over to my first period class.

Across the way, I saw Beck talking to a very fearful Tori. Instinctively, I let out a low, irritated growl.

I fast-walked in their direction, I felt like a ticking bomb, seconds away from exploding. His large hands were on her waist and every time Tori tried to step away he stepped closer.

I quickened my pace and stepped in front of Tori, "Go _away_ Beck."

"Cat?" He asked, pushing me to the side and leaned in close to Tori's lips, about to kiss her.

But then...

There was a tap on Beck's shoulder and he turned around. It was Jade.

She smirked, then took a long swig of her coffee.

"What do you-"

Then he was blasted in the face with scalding hot coffee. She ran her hand over the left corner of her mouth to get rid of the delicious brown liquid.

Beck screamed in pain and whipped his head and body in all different directions trying to get the coffee off. His limbs began to redden, and he ran away quickly towards the nurse's office. I laughed at the sight of him, and Tori just looked impressed.

"Wow. I never imagined _that_ happening." Tori said.

"What? Spitting coffee in Beck's face?" Jade responded.

"No, well...yeah. But, I was actually going to say helping me."

"Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself, I just wanted to get back at him for messing with yo-" Jade cupped her mouth, "I-I _mean_ getting back at him for being a lying asshole."

Tori smiled at Jade. No matter how hard the pale-skinned girl tried to hide her words, the brunette noticed her slip up.

"Whatever you say." She sing-songed, "Now what's the problem?"

"Problem?" I asked, "Why do you think we have a problem?"

"Because whenever you talk to me nowadays, it's always about some sort of issue."

"No problems." I assured.

"Are you sure?" She said, her eyes fixed on Jade.

Jade forced a bitter smile, "We're both fine Vega."

I fanned myself, all the sudden feeling intensely warm. I tied my red hair up in a small bun, "Hey..." I said, feeling woozy.

The girls took one look at me and rushed over to my aid. I reached out and stroked Jade's exposed shoulder, "Hey..." I repeated.

"Cat?" Jade asked, "What's wrong?"

"Is it hot in here?" I asked.

"No, not really." Tori replied.

Jade caught me just as I was about to fall, "Cat?" She yanked my head up to face her, "Cat? Cat look at me!"

"Which one?" I asked.

My eyelids suddenly felt heavy, "... sleepy." I said, reaching out to hold Jade, but all I felt was air.

"Good night." I said, slipping out of Jade's grasp and falling head first to the ground.

Jade caught me just in time.

"See?" Tori said, pointing to my unconscious body, _"Always_ with your issues."

 _ **"Now is not the time!"**_ Jade shouted, carrying me bridal style through the school entrance, Tori following close behind.

Jade laid me in the back seat with Tori. I was strapped in, but was collapsed into the brunette's lap. She was anxiously petting my red velvet hair, hugging me close against her chest.

In the driver's seat, Jade was exceeding the speed limit as she muttered _"Please be okay."_ Over and over.

Now at the Vega household, Jade carried me inside and ran upstairs to Tori's bed, then sat me down gently.

 _ **"Tori!"**_ Jade screamed, trying to get the brunette to search faster.

Tori pulled up an article and read in aloud to Jade, "Rising heat, double vision, repeated speech... looks like she has something called... _Future Course._ A condition caused by intense magical transformation or strong magic power."

"Alright, but what do we _do_ about it?"

"There have been no cases regarding this condition."

Jade paced back and forth, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"But..."

"But?" Jade asked, sounding eager.

 _"But_ suggested treatment would be; Applying a cold compress or icepack on the forehead."

Jade ran out of Tori's room and returned quickly with a bag full of ice, then placed in on my head

"Second, um...massage legs gently with milk?" Tori looked at Jade, "Why would we..."

Jade left Tori's room and came back with a jug of milk and a washcloth. She poured the milk into a large bucket and dropped a washcloth into it, then grabbed it back and squeezed it. She ran to me, and did as the instructions told, then repeated the action on the other leg.

"Now?" Jade asked.

"Now...now we wait." She said.

"How long?"

"Hm... three hours or so."

"Alright." Jade said, her voice cracking a bit. "I'll stay with her."

"For three hours? What are you going to do?" Tori asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just...I need to be with her."

Tori beamed, "That's so sweet. You really care about Cat, don't you?"

Jade shrugged, "I guess. She's the one person I can actually put up with."

"Cat really loves you." Tori said, "You're her best friend."

"Really?" Jade asked Tori, "Did she say that?"

"She didn't need to. Just think about it; you hate nearly everybody, correct?"

"And you're at the top of my list."

Tori rolled her eyes, "My point _being_ that of all the people in this school, you choose to 'not hate' the sweetest, sunshiny, possibly girliest girl at school." Tori said, "And your either in denial or just clueless enough to realize that." She turned on her heel and left the room, casting one last side glance at Jade before going downstairs.

Jade climbed into the covers with me, and snuggled deeply into my side. The coolness of her body comforted me. My left eyebrow twitched, the first sign of life. Her eyes softened at the sight of my unconscious body, "You're my best friend."

Three hours later, my eyelashes fluttered open, _"Ow!"_

Jade clicked off the TV and turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, "You still feel sick?"

"Kind of." I admitted, "My eyes really hurt."

She watched me rub my eyes, then started to laugh.

I looked at her strangely as she continued to laugh, "What?"

"You fell asleep with your contacts in, idiot." Jade smiled and ruffled my hair, "I'll go steal something from Tori's bathroom."

"...okay?" I answered, feeling nervous.

She pulled herself out of bed and fast walked to the bathroom. I could hear the opening and closing of doors (more like slams), "Found it!" She shouted.

Jade sat down next to me and handed me a unused contact case, some contact solution, and eye re-wetting drops.

I put the drops down on the baby blue nightstand, raising my hand to remove my left lens. My hand hovered there for a second.

"Cat." Jade said calmly. A tone she only used with me.

"Whattie?" I responded.

"Stop being so damn nervous. Its either painful eyes for life or your freak- _pretty_ new ones." Jade said, "Your pick."

I nodded, my hand shaking as I removed the first lens, then the other. I rubbed my itching eyes again before squirting some wetting drops into my eyes.

"Better?" Jade asked.

"Better."

My eyes flicked over to the door at the sight of movement. My brown-haired friend bumped the door open with her hip and walked in carrying a tray full of food.

"Jade told me you were awake, so I made you some dinner." She explained, handing me the delicious looking meal.

As she was getting up, her brown eyes locked with my exposed yellow ones. I was expecting an incoming freak out session and turned my head in the other direction. But instead, Tori chuckled.

"What?" I asked, feeling offended.

"Nothing." She responded, winking at me.

I heard Jade growl beside me. I watched her curiously as she dug her black painted nails into Tori's quilt, popping a few threads.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted at Tori, my mind focused back on our conversation.

"Nothing. I just think the color suits you." Tori complemented.

I smiled, "Thanks."

Jade grabbed one of Tori's pillows and slammed it against her mouth, attempting to muffle a very loud scream.

But, to no avail.

Tori frowned at Jade and sat down beside her, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why do _you_ care?" Jade shouted.

Tori remained calm. She and I were used to Jade's attitude, so I guessed it didn't really bother Tori like it used to.

Tori scooted closer to Jade, "Well, you're basically destroying my bedding."

Jade looked down and noticed what Tori meant. Some of the threads were loose, and others getting there. She lifted hands away and frowned. Tori laughed, "Just tell us what's wrong."

"Shut up Vega, nothing's wrong."

Tori just smiled and lay down across Jade's lap. She raised her hands and pushed the girl off.

Tori pulled herself up off the ground, rubbing a large bump on her head.

She copied one of Jade's evil stares and walked out of the room, mumbling something to herself about just trying to help.

I touched Jade's hand, and she shoved it off. Her green eyes met my yellow ones. Her face calmed a teeny bit when she saw how sad I looked.

 _"What?"_ She said.

I just frowned and shook my head. Her eyes followed me as I got out of bed and left the room.

"Cat." She said, and I stopped just outside the door.

Jade got up and made her way over to me.

"Whattie?" I said, annoyance in my voice.

She opened her mouth to speak, but struggled to find the right words.

I crossed my arms, "You know something Jade? You're my best friend, and I love you."

"Really?"

"But Tori was just trying to help. She was just worried about you, that's all. Would it _kill_ you to show _some_ appreciation towards her?" I shook my head and walked out the door.

 _Jade can be nice to Tori, I've seen it. But is it just because she needs something from her?_ I thought.

I love Jade so much, but sometimes I just couldn't understand her.


	2. Not Just Minor Changes

Not Just Minor Changes

 _God damn it Cat!_ I thought to myself, as I watched Tori and Cat talking in the downstairs kitchen.

Sure, I had been a little rough on Tori, but that was no big deal, right? I did that kind of stuff to her all the time. That was just our thing. We always argued, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

So why did I feel so guilty?

It was because of Cat. She was all sweet and good, and currently frustrated at me. My first thought was to apologize to Tori, to let her know I was already freaking out about our novel changes in appearance.

 _Yuck._

My dim-witted friend was rubbing off on me, and I hated it.

I sat down on the highest step and watched Cat tend to Tori. I smiled at my friend as she wiped away the bleeding spot on Tori's forehead.

 _Bleeding?_

I had been going for a large bruise, not blood. I tip-toed down the stairs, trying to be quiet as possible. I only had three steps left to go, and I would be slipping out of here in no time.

"Jade." Cat said, not even looking up from Tori.

I stopped cold. I hadn't made a single sound, so how could she hear me?

"Y-yeah?" I responded nervously, taking a step closer.

"Come here." She said in a serious, I-mean-business tone.

I nodded, and slowly walked in her direction. I wiggled in next to her, watching as she washed away some of the dry blood with some hot water and a sponge.

"Cat, I can do this myself." Tori said.

"No, I want to do it." Cat said, "To make up for what my _meanie_ friend has done." She shot me a look that made my skin crawl. I had only seen it once before, and it too was because of my treatment towards Tori.

I rolled my eyes and left for the door, "This is ridiculous." I muttered to myself.

Something wet and soft bounced off my elbow, and I noticed the sponge on the ground. I picked it up and threw it back at her, but she caught it.

"What the-" She said to herself, "How did I-"

"Already found it; it says here that 'After physical appearances change, some other affects may occur also.'" Tori said.

"Like what?" Cat asked.

"Ah, here's a list. And it seems to be based on the appearance changes you acquire, let's look at it." She clicked on a link and observed the two of us.

"Different colored hair means... _oh..."_ Tori said, looking up at me.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Change in growth, color, and style can indicate one out of two things. Light colors such as pink, yellow, blue, or green indicate the possibility of gaining mermaid powers and appearances." Tori read off, smiling at me.

I twirled a strand of my green-streaked hair and cringed.

"Mixed, darker colors can indicate the future possibility of gaining vampire or witch traits, but never a full transformation."

I bit my lip, "Interesting..."

"And me?" Cat asked.

"Bright, cat-eyes indicate the major possibility of becoming more cat-like. That's it."

Cat pouted and hugged Tori out of pure fear, "I don't want that stuff to happen to me-yow!" Cat covered her mouth, and I chuckled.

I licked my lips, "So, these are not just minor changes." I said.

"Their _huge_ ones." Tori finished.

"C'mon Jadey, we're going to be late!" Cat said the next morning.

The red-headed girl sat in the front seat next to me, nervously urging me to speed around the traffic.

"Shut up, Cat. We're going to be fine." I spat out.

Cat shifted uncomfortably in her seat, staring out the window. She touched her eye for the hundredth time. We had gotten her a fresh new pair of contact lenses this morning, but she was still nervous about wearing them.

"Stop freaking out Cat." I reassured.

"But what about-'

"Just shut up and get out. We're here."

Cat rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She grabbed her backpack and skipped inside the front door, heading for her first class of the day.

I, however, walked at a slower pace. The red-head was already out of my line of vision.

Feeling the need to talk with someone, I reluctantly walked to Tori's locker.

"Hey." I greeted.

Tori closed the door to her locker door and turned to face me, greeting me with a 1000-watt smile.

"Hey!"

She tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her petite ears, tilting her head to the side like a puppy.

Right off the bat I noticed she was dressed especially girly today.

Her brown hair was pulled into a long ponytail, and her feather earring (which I always despised) was completely visible.

She wore a grape colored dress which faded into black, and black ribbon was tied around her waist. Over the dress, she wore a black cardigan, and on her feet, she wore a pair of black booties.

"What?" She asked.

I crossed my arms, _"What?"_ I mocked.

She sighed and held her textbooks to her chest, "You're staring at me."

I twirled a strand of my hair (which I was starting to admire) and _glared_ at the girl. She smiled at me, then shrugged her shoulders, not fazed in the slightest.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then her whole body froze up.

"That's more like it Vega." I said, pleased that I had milked some fear out of her thin little body.

But as I looked closer at her face, I noticed she wasn't even looking at me. I grabbed both of her shoulders and stared into her fearful eyes, "Vega?"

She grabbed my hand and shakily pointed at Beck Oliver, who had his sights set on Tori.

She inched behind me and held on tightly to my shoulders.

"Jade." Beck said.

"Beck." I responded.

He pushed me aside and slid around me.

 _That idiot,_ I thought to myself. I had been dating him for three years now, so he should've known better.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p.' I grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him back.

I sneaked a glance over at Tori. Her eyes were flickering between me and Beck, her body still shaking as she held my shoulders tighter.

I pulled Beck closer to my me. We were only inches apart now, and he was going to _get it._

"Leave her alone." I snarled, "Or else."

"Or _else_ what?"

"Or _else_ I'll rip your body limb from limb." I snapped at him, then let him go.

Beck fell to the ground with a loud thud, groaned, then got up. He looked longingly over at Tori, who just tightened her grasp on my waist (which I didn't even realize she was holding) and ducked her head down.

"Tori, please? Stop playing hard to get, you know you love me." He defended.

Carly whimpered like a newborn puppy and hugged me closer.

"Just go, you moron." I commanded.

Beck sighed, picked up his stuff, and exited through the opposite hallway. Tori threw herself into my arms. I didn't hug her back, obviously but I allowed the contact, because I knew she needed it. I finally pushed her off and she smiled weakly at me, wiping stray tears off of her puffy red eyes.

"Sorry, I got some makeup on your shoulder." She sniffled, rubbing her left eye.

I shrugged, "Whatever. It's not the only article of clothing I own."

"You know something Ja-"

There was a loud, continuous, ear-piercing scream down the hall that only a Cat could make. And sure enough, she came running down the halls being chased by at least twelve or so dogs.

 _"Situation, situation, situation!"_ Cat yelled, as she plunged herself into a recycling bin. She screamed again when the dogs started clawing at it until it tipped over completely, and Cat fell out. The dogs jumped on her and started to scratch, bite, and lick her body.

I ran over to Cat and shooed the dogs away, and with Tori's assistance we helped the traumatized red-head up.

"Are you alright?" I asked, flicking a corner piece of torn paper out of her hair.

"Yeah, where did those dogs come from?" Tori responded.

"I-I don't know. I was just in math class, w-when they started chasing me around." She wailed, cupping face in her hands.

"This day is so weird." I commented.


	3. Precious

Precious

A person like me; doubted, underappreciated, only seen for what I looked like or how I acted.I was just precious.

That's what everyone saw me as. Just a cute little redhead who was nothing more than my looks.

"Cat?" Jade asked me, bringing me out of my trance.

"Whattie?"

"You were doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Staring out into space. Are you alright?" She asked in a gentle tone. A tone she only used with me.

"Fine." I responded.

She looked skeptical of me. Well, I didn't blame her.

"You're not fine Cat."

"Yes, I aa-am!"

"Oh please. Fine doesn't mean fine, okay? The scale goes Great, Good, Okay, Bad, I Hate You, Fine." She responded.

"Fine." I said, "But if I tell you-"

"Hi!" Tori called across the hall. Jade growled and guided me away from the brunette, taking me into the girls' bathroom.

"Now that Vega's gone, tell me what's up?"

"Well, I'm confused. Nothing seems to be happening to you at all, while everything is happening to me. People already think I'm weird here, and now I have all these weird things goin' on. I'm never going to be likeable Jade."

Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, "Cat."

"Whattie?"

"You're being an idiot. So many people like you."

"Because they think I'm pretty." I pointed out.

She twirled a strand of her dark raven hair, "Well…"

I whimpered, "You can't think of one argument, can you Jadey?"

"That's not the point here Cat. You know, just because people think you're pretty, it doesn't mean that they don't see all your other amazing qualities."

"Like what?"

"Well, you're caring and sweet, you're always cheerful, you always know how to bring a smile to my face, and you know I rarely smile-"

"Hey guys!" Tori greeted (again) as she stumbled into the girls bathroom. "What's up guys? Why did you run off from me?"

"Not now Vega." Jade dismissed tersley.

"Do you really mean all of that, Jade?" I asked.

"Of course, I do." I wrapped my arms around her, expecting to be shoved off, but she let me hug her. "Okay, now you can talk Vega."

Tori looks slightly irritated and offended but continued anyway. "I've been doing some more research, about your 'changes'..."

"Well?" Jade and I enquired unanimously.

A sad, sympathetic expression washed over her face.

My heart sank.

"What? What is it?" I pushed.

"You know how Jade hasn't been experiencing much changes lately?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, she's about to. Like, real soon."

A growl escaped her lips and I grabbed her hand before she could attack Tori.

"Calm down, Jadey." I soothed.

I nodded for Tori to continue, and she did so.

"Well, as you know Cat has been the one going through all this tough stuff so far. Jade is a bit of a late bloomer in the magical sense. But according to my research, she's going to be going through some intense symptoms sooner or later."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Stuff like mood swings, cramps-"

"Okay Vega, what you are saying is that Mother Nature is about to call. Big whoop."

Tori blushed and continued to speak, "That's not what I mean. Those are just the minor ones. It's the major ones you'll have to worry about. Unpredictable magical bursts, floating in your sleep, becoming invisible. It's like Witchy Puberty, in a way."

"I'm a witch?"

"Yeah. And as much as I hate saying this Jade, you'll have to stay away from Cat for a while."

"What?" We said together.

"Well, until we know the extent of your powers Jade, it won't be safe for you two to be around each other."

Jade bit her lip as if she was contemplating this. I let go of her hand and looked at Tori, "Okay."

My raven-haired friend looked at me in utter surprise, "Cat!"

"Jadey, Tori's right."

"I can't believe this is happening!"

I give my friend another hug. Tori wiggled in and hugged us too. After a few seconds though, Jade can't seem to be able to take anymore hugs and shook both of us off.

"So, when do I have to start staying away from Cat?" Jade asked Tori. I sensed she already knew the answer. So did I.

"Starting right now, I'd say." She saw the dismayed looks on our faces. "It's for your own good."

Jade sighed. "Yeah, I know." She headed to the bathroom's exit, when she turned around to face me again; she gave me a look that said she was telling me everything was going to turn out fine. She waved me goodbye and left.

"You okay, Cat?" Tori asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I answered after slight hesitation. "I know everything's going to turn out okay in the end."

She smiled at me and exited. My smile slipped from my face and I twiddled my thumbs. I wouldn't be with Jade. I felt disappointed, sad, and lonely. I wanted to talk to my best friend, but I couldn't.

I hung back for a bit. When the second bell rang, I walked out.

In class, Jade was absent. I wasn't all that surprised, but I was still disappointed. I usually sat nearer to her in class. A brown tote was set down next to my chair and there was a flash of light brown. Tori smiled at me.

"Hey, Cat." She said with her usual smile. Something I always admired about her was her smile. No matter how bad a situation might be, she always managed to smile. Because that was the kind of person Tori Vega was.

And although Jade would never admit it aloud, I knew she cared for Tori. It was hard to tell whether it was a romantic sense or not, but the girl still liked Tori. It was just hard for Jade to be open about her feelings, because she wasn't the kind of person who trusts easily. It took her years to open up to me. I'm still surprised that out of everyone in our school, I was the one she chose.

And I wouldn't trade her for anybody else.

 **A/N- This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Enchantix6789! She has been following this story since** _ **Sunflowers & Roses **_**was posted. And she even helped me write this chapter! I love you!**


	4. Dead

Dead

It had been a hard couple of days without my redheaded friend. Taking away Cat Valentine was like taking away breathing, I was dead without her.

Tori started coming to my house instead. She updated me on all the events at school, brought me my homework, and most important of all- told me about Cat.

"She's awfully quiet without you there." Tori told me one day, "she misses you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. And to be honest, I didn't realize how much you meant to each other until this-" She motioned to my colored hair, "until this happened."

When I didn't respond, she continued to talk.

"I wish I had a person who cares for me as much as you care for Cat."

"What are you talking about? Andre is your best friend, isn't he?"

"Sure, he is but we're not in a romantic relationship like you and Cat."

" _Excuse_ me?"

"Well you two _are_ dating, aren't you?"

"No. We're just friends, Vega. Where would you get an idea like that?

"Well, the other day at school. You said all that nice stuff to her, which is so not your usual forte."

I shook my head, "I'm not a monster, Vega. I can be nice when I feel like it."

"Noted." Tori said, then got up.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, home. My Mom'll be expecting me home soon. See you tomorrow?"

I shrugged in response. Tori smiled at me and hugged me a quick goodbye. I shoved her off the second she contacted me.

A strange warmness filled my body as I watched her leave. And out of the sudden, sparks shot out of my fingers and out the door. I heard a screech of pain and Tori ran inside. The tips of her hair were blackened, and her shoulders had turned a faint red.

"Owie…" She said, turning to face me.

"Sorry, Vega."

"It's cool." She said, "actually, it's hot." She touched her shoulder and winced. Tori walked to the side of my bed and bit her bottom lip, "you know what? On second thought, I think I'll stay the night."

" _What?"_

"Someone needs to keep you in check."

"I almost killed you, Vega. I don't think sleeping over would be the best idea."

"Hey, it's cool. Besides, I have this feeling that if I don't stay your house will be nothing but ashes and woodchips."

"But-"

"No, Jade. I'm staying." She said, dialing her Mom's number.

"You want to know something Vega? You are a Grade A idiot."

She held up a finger and started talking to her Mom. There wasn't even an argument, in fact, she was asking her Mom to bring over her pillow and sleeping bag. She hung up the call and smiled at me, "guess who's spending the night?"

"Um, by that idiotic grin on your face I'm guessing the answer, is _you?"_

Tori smiled wider and walked into my kitchen. She opened my fridge and grabbed two pints of Chocolate ice cream and handed one to me.

"What's this supposed to do? Is it like, going to subdue my powers or something?"

"Nah, I was just hungry."

"Like I said. Idiot."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "So _Jadey."_ She said, using Cat's nickname for me. I glared at her through squinted eyes.

Tori laughed, "What do you usually do when Cat's here?"

"Watch horror movies while she watches shitty Disney movies on my tablet."

She raised an eyebrow, _"Seriously?"_

"Yeah." I shrugged, "It's a good way to kill time."

Tori shook her head in annoyance, and rubbed her temple, "Anyway…" She smiled at me again, "I have a few ideas how to keep you in check. But first, I'm going to hook up my tablet to your TV and... there!" She said happily, watching as Cat's face popped up on the screen.

" _Jadey!"_ Cat squealed with delight, clapping her hands.

"Hey, Cat." I greeted casually, my eyes flickering to Tori, "How'd you get home? I was your ride."

"Andre. He didn't mind."

"So, you're doing good? Nothing bad happened?"

"Other than the other stuff?" She stared off into space. So long that I had to wave my hand in front of the TV, "Yo, Cat!" She called.

The redhead broke out of her trance, "Whattie?"

"You totally spaced out. What were you thinking about?"

"Seals wearing monocles. They look to sealy and British! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" She neared the camera and squinted her eyes, "Jadey, is that Tori?"

"Hey, Cat!" Tori greeted.

"Hiiiiii!" She waved, "Jadey, what's Tori doing at your house?"

"Vega has decided to stay at my house for some stupid reason."

"Aw, how cute!"

"No, not cute. It's _stupid_ and _unnecessary."_ I shot a glare Tori's way, but she didn't seem fazed. We stayed up until eight just talking, until Cat yawned and said she had to go to bed.

I usually stayed up much later, but Tori commanded that I go change into my pajamas (even though I usually just slept in the clothes I had worn that day). I tucked myself in and she turned the lights off, grabbing a blanket and sleeping on the floor.

Biting my lip, I turned the lights back on and shook her awake, "Vega." I whispered, "Vega!"

" _What?!"_ She shouted, shocking me.

 _Grouchy when woken up. Noted._

"As much as I love seeing you in pain, why don't you sleep on my bed tonight."

"But...where will you sleep?"

"In the bed." I said, as if it was obvious. She blushed scarlet, but nodded and climbed in. I followed her, pulling my ratty mouth-eaten covers over me.

 _What am I doing?_

I clicked off the light next to me and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
